Ripening
Ripening refers to the traditional right-of-passage ceremony observed by the formerly-dominant Raven Tribe. Practiced by each male of the tribe, it is a highly regarded custom which has been transferred unto the Vulture Tribe, as well. Beginning at age 11, completion of the tasks assigned to the child ensures a place in the tribe and the formal assignment of the surname 'Tia'. History The tradition of Ripening began sometime in 2,000-1,993 Y.A, introduced by an unnamed elder of the Raven Tribe to the current Nunh at the time, R'mahz. After a brief session discussing the implications of a formally-structured right-of-passage, R'mahz permitted for the Ripening to be allowed and employed throughout the tribe to willing participants. It was under his son's rule, R'Ahmazh, that the process became a mandatory and solidified custom throughout all of the tribe, regardless of location. Following R'Ahmazh's death, his successor, R'sojih, made the Ripening a concrete tradition through his mention of it in the Lexicon of Law. Rather than assigning simple tasks as R'Ahmazh and his father, R'mahz, had done before him, R'sojih instead opted to make the process a barbaric and savage one, earning criticism from historians who cite his assigned tasks as 'cruel and unusual'. Years later, following the creation of the Vulture Legion by R'Dahthrak, the Ripening became slightly more moderate in order to fit the increasingly relaxed climate of the period of peace which had begun following the previous Nunh's death. Today, male members of the Vulture Tribe continue to follow in the version of the Ripening created this time, though it may be undertaken only willingly as opposed to by parental volunteering. The Evolution of Labours The tradition of Ripening originally began with only 5 tasks assigned to the child undertaking the right-of-passage. Typically, these tasks were formulated around hunting and trapping, or otherwise within the field of general survival. Following R'sojih's transformation of the custom, the tasks were increased to 7, and then to 12 beneath R'Dahthrak. Whereas R'sojih emphasised the idea of each task being related to a wartime militaristic aspect of the tribe (such as enduring hours of torture), R'Dahthrak instead insisted that each task be related to a militarily-based foundation, each building upon the other until the child came out ready for employment in the tribe's warrior force. Deciding the Labours Labours are typically assigned in a way that the previous lays the foundation for the next. Such being said, there is no standard set of orders which a Nunh can assign to a child undergoing ripening. Because the labours are militarily-focused, a child will most likely first be trained on how to wield a sword, a bow, and tie a knot before they are assigned their duties. The timespan in which they must complete each labour is also decided by the Nunh, though may not last more than 1 week, as was written in the Lexicon of Law. An example of a list of labours might be as follows: # Successfully march a total of 300 paces without error in stride. # Fire an arrow so that it knocks a coconut down from the highest tree within 30 miles of the coastline. # Create a shelter using only a single thread of rope no more than the length of 914cm and the hide of an animal you kill using your hands and a small dagger. # Keep your bearing throughout 5 minutes of having your feet held by hot coal. # Receive 10 lashes without breaking bearing. # Defeat a comrade in a mock-duel using wooden shield and sword. # Successfully create a spear from the environment around you, using only a knife as your tool. # Kill an animal larger than you with your bare hands. # Survive in the desert without food or water given to you beforehand. The Nunh decides the amount of time you must spend. # Defend yourself against 3 separate opponents for 10 minutes without enduring any damage to yourself. # Defend yourself in a ring with a wild animal and another comrade attacking you. # Kill a comrade in a duel. An increase difficulty is a given for any set of labours. Failure to complete one labour will result in failure of the ripening, and the Miqo'te is then made to wait a year before they are eligible to try again. In almost all cases, the final labour is to slay a child who is also attempting to pass their final labour. This tradition began with R'sojih, who often referred to an old proverb to justify his intentions: “Those who want to live, let them fight, and those who do not want to fight in this world of eternal struggle do not deserve to live.” Post-Ripening If a child completes their assigned duties, they are then considered a man by the tribe, and are formally given the surname Tia in a ceremony to celebrate their accomplishment. From then on, the newly-established male will be enlisted into a section of the tribe's warrior league, where he will undergo a total of 5 years of training to become accustomed to the fighting style and structure of the tribe's military.